Torres de luz
by Ledayy
Summary: Cuando el sol cayó completamente los reflectores se prendieron de golpe, creando dos columnas hacia el cielo como si las torres se volvieran a erguir, al menos en la noche. Grophe, mención de Dip


**Holaaaaa a todos...**

**Aqui les traigo el Grophe que había prometido, espero que les guste, tuve que ver un pedazo de la película para inpirarme pero no logré verla toda así que tal vez tenga algunas incongruencias. También decidí ubicarla en una ciudad diferente a South Park, no se porque tuve que incluir los atentados terroristas pero creo que me quedó tierno. **

**ADVERTENCIA: SLASH CHICOXCHICO**

**Pareja principal: Grophe (GregoryxChristophe) **

**Mención: Dip**

**Summary: Cuando el sol cayó completamente los reflectores se prendieron de golpe, creando dos columnas hacia el cielo como si las torres se volvieran a erguir, al menos en la noche.**

**South Park no es mío, de haberlo sido Cartman si hubiera sido violado por la puta de jersey, pero es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Torres de luz<strong>

Gregory caminaba por las enormes y largas calles de la ciudad de Nueva York. Llevaba viviendo ahí desde los 12 años. Ahora a sus 18 conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano. Tenía un decente trabajo en una empresa de computadoras como asistente de uno de los ejecutivos, que había prometido dejarle su espacio cuando fuera transferido en el invierno. Todavía seguía metido en los negocios turbios como cuando tenía 8 años, pero la única diferencia que Gregory consideraba importante era la ausencia de su amigo Christophe, mejor conocido como "El topo". Cuando cumplieron 10, Mole tuvo que ser cambiado a otra región con el mando de otro jefe, desde entonces no veía a su viejo amigo francés. Nunca admitiría que lo extrañaba, peor en el fondo si lo hacía.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras de la estación del metro, tenía que tomar dos de estos para regresar a casa luego de un día de trabajo. Era una rutina que Gregory hacía a la perfección y de manera automática. Había mucha gente en el metro a esas horas, por lo que el inglés tenía que empujar a la gente para abrirse paso a la estación. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando a lo lejos vio lo increíble, un chico de cabellos oscuros con una pala se abría paso entre la gente que procuraba evitarlo, en su mano izquierda llevaba un cigarrillo, una idea cruzó la mente de Gregory como un rayo de esperanza. Cambió su rumbo y se dirigió hacia el extraño, peor le costaba más trabajo ir en contra de la corriente humana que al otro chico, así que optó por lago más arriesgado.

-¡Chris!- gritó a todo pulmón

-¡¿Quién carajo me llamó Chris?- respondió el chico dándose la vuelta, confirmando las sospechas del rubio

-¡Christophe!- exclamó Gregory abrazando a su viejo amigo

-¡Gregory!- se sorprendió el topo, tanto por ver a su amigo como por el repentino abrazo

La gente volteó a verlos, pero el rubio no les dio importancia. Hasta que sintió las manos del topo en su espalda presionándolo. Cayó en cuenta de lo que había y se separó ruborizado

-l-lo siento- se disculpó

-¿Qué haces aquí Gregory?- preguntó Ze Mole

-vivo aquí- respondió el inglés- ¿y tú?

-tengo que verme con alguien

-¿alguien? ¿un…?

-informante

Los ojos de Gregory brillaban hermosamente, estaba tan emocionado de encontrase con su amigo, se veía muy diferente ahora, se notaba todo el ejercicio que había al excavar esos enormes hoyos. Christophe estaba admirado de la apariencia del inglés, ahora se veía mucho mayor y de seguro su inteligencia había aumentado, pero lo que más le agradó fue encontrarse con esos mismos ojos tan seductores…

-creo que debes irte ¿no?- dijo Gregory

-aun tengo tiempo

-¿quieres que te enseñe la ciudad?

El topo asintió con la cabeza

Ambos salieron de la línea del metro, había muchos lugares que recorrer, el más cercano era Central Park, por lo que caminaron unas cuadras para encontrarse con el enorme parque que podría ser un bosque en medio de la selva urbana. Mole miraba de un lado a otro, nunca había visto un lugar parecido, la mayor parte de su tiempo se la había pasado entre bases y túneles.

-¿Qué te parece?

-es inmenso…

-cuéntame, ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

-me han encargado muchas misiones, no de todas salgo ileso- dijo riendo

Gregory se preocupó un poco

-¿Por qué sigues en eso?

-mira quien lo dice, según tengo entendido tu aún manejas tus propios mercenarios

-¿c-como sabes eso? ¿Has estado investigando?

Las mejillas del topo se volvieron rojas

-no, claro que no… - dijo alejándose un poco

Mole prendió un cigarrillo nuevo, ya que el que traía en el metro se había consumido por completo. Ver a Christophe fumar le traía demasiados recuerdos a Gregory, de cuando vivieron esa aventura en South Park. Aún recordaba un poco a esos chicos con tanta nostalgia.

Caminaron por el parque sin hablar durante un buen rato, Gregory aspiraba contento el humo que producía su amigo, sintiéndose de nuevo un niño en la escuela.

-¿Qué más hay en la ciudad?

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio

-vamos al Empire State

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al famoso edificio, subieron a lo más alto de este y admiraron la enorme vista

-¿Qué te parece?

Christophe estaba sorprendido por la hermosa vista, pero lo que en realidad le atraía era ver a Gregory al lado de ese paisaje urbano

-¿sigues sin creer en Dios?- preguntó Gregory

-nunca creeré en él…- respondió el francés- solo me ha estado jodiendo la vida

-¿eso me incluye?

Christophe se sorprendió con la pregunta, volteó a ver a su amigo que veía triste el horizonte. Se sintió un completo idiota. Tomó su mano y dijo

-claro que no Gregory… eres lo único valioso que tengo…

Gregory volteó a ver al topo, totalmente sonrojado, apretó la mano de su amigo y dijo

-lo mismo digo

Demonios eso estaba sonando demasiado marica, la verdad era que siempre había estado enamorado de ese chico, pero no lo descubrió hasta que lo vio lejos de él. Cuando se vio sin las constantes peleas que tenía con él. Todas las veces que habían terminado hiriéndose hasta con golpes, descubrió entonces que en realidad necesitaba a ese chico, que lo deseaba… que lo… amaba…

El tiempo pasó volando y ellos seguían viendo toda la ciudad, no reaccionaron hasta que la luz se volvió totalmente anaranjada

-ya se te hizo tarde Chris…

-cuando nos encontramos en el metro iba tarde…- dijo conteniendo las ganas de reclamarle ese maldito apodo

Gregory vio a los ojos a su amigo

-lo siento, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, no quiero meterte en más problemas- dijo a punto de irse

-antes de eso me gustaría mostrarte algo ahora

Gregory ladeó la cabeza confundido

-¿Qué cosa?

Christophe sonrió maliciosamente, guiando al rubio por unas cuantas calles, fue reconociendo poco a poco el lugar

La razón por la que Gregory le gustaba la ciudad de Nueva York desde que era niño eran dos edificios. Los cuales fueron derribados un año antes de que el rubio se mudara a la ciudad. En ese entonces el sueño del pequeño niño era conocer las famosas torres gemelas, sueño que fue destruido por los musulmanes. Cuando se mudó a Nueva York no quiso conocer la "zona cero" no quería ver lo que quedaba de esos magníficos edificios.

La zona cero era justamente el lugar a donde lo guiaba el topo, al llegar Gregory cerró los ojos negándose a ver

-no seas marica Gregory, abre los ojos

-no quiero verlo

-por favor Gregory, es lo único que ya conocía de la ciudad

-¿Cómo lo conoces?

-tuve una misión hace tiempo, relacionada con la torres, tuve que matar a algunos de Al Qaeda, pero no logré matar al enemigo más importante… anda y abre los ojos, te sorprenderás

-yo... no lo haré Christophe…

-no me hagas obligarte

-no lo lograrías

-averigüémoslo

Christophe le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo Gregory. Haciendo que este abriera los ojos de par en par. Entonces vio lo que se había convertido la zona cero, había muchas luces en los lugares donde antes estaban las torres. La oscuridad se estaba abriendo paso por la ciudad de Nueva York. Cuando el sol cayó completamente los reflectores se prendieron de golpe, creando dos columnas hacia el cielo como si las torres se volvieran a erguir, al menos en la noche. Gregory estaba boquiabierto, no logró verlos en vida, pero al menos vio los fantasmas de lo que fue el Word Trade Center.

Christophe se puso al lado de él, tomando lentamente su mano, el rubio volteó sonrojado para encontrarse que su amigo estaba también rojo.

-hay otra razón por la que te traje

-¿c-cual es Chris?

El topo frunció el seño, odiaba ese apodo

-¿recuerdas esa misión en Canadá?

Claro que lo recordaba, pero nunca pensó que Ze Mole le diera un significado a una de las miles de misiones que ha tenido en su vida.

-pues, en esa misión me di cuenta de algo mientras me desangraba

-¿de qué?

Christophe bajó la mirada, Gregory se ponía cada vez más nervioso al tener la mano del pelinegro junto a la suya. Topo se acercó al rostro del inglés, tocando con su otra mano la delicada mejilla de Gregory. El estaba en shock, sin creer lo que estaba sintiendo

-me di cuenta de que te amaba Gregory…- dijo viendo a los ojos al rubio

Inmediatamente unió sus labios con los de su amigo, saboreando lentamente su textura suave y dulce. Las luces sin duda daban un toque romántico a la escena, aunque no todos los que por ahí pasaban lo consideraban así. Gregory puso sus manos en la nuca de su amigo profundizando el beso. Los brazos del francés se cerraron en la cintura de Gregory. El beso se tornó rudo en ese momento y continuó hasta que el oxígeno los separó.

-yo también te amo… Christophe- dijo Gregory al odio de su ahora novio

Era el 12 de septiembre de 2011, un día antes se había cumplido el décimo aniversario del ataque a as torres. Y tres años de esa hermosa confesión. Gregory pasaba las manos por la lista inmensa de nombres de las víctimas, escuchando atentamente el ruido que producía la enorme fuente donde había estado la torre 1. Era increíble lo que habían logrado los ingenieros en tan poco tiempo.

-Gregory, date prisa- gritó Christophe desde el taxi que estaba estacionado frente al monumento

-ya voy- dijo el rubio subiéndose al taxi

-¿estás totalmente seguro de querer mudarte a South Park?

Claro, hace mucho que lo decidí

-¿por qué South Park?

-si no me hubieran transferido a su primaria tu y yo seguiríamos siendo solo amigos- dijo Gregory tomando su mano

Christophe se sonrojo un poco debido a la presencia del taxista. Ahora ya no trabajaba más en las misiones peligrosas de un mercenario, le había prometido a Gregory dejarlas y conseguir un empelo decente. Cuando el rubio le contó que pondrían una nueva empresa de computadoras en el pequeño pueblo montañés supo que tendrían que mudarse ahí. No tenía nada en contra, Gregory mantendría su trabajo y el conseguiría uno.

-Gregory despierta- dijo el pelinegro sacudiendo un poco a su novio. Habían volado de Nueva York a Denver y de ahí tomaron un autobús rumbo al pueblito montañés. Habían viajado por muchas horas y Gregory se había quedado dormido

-¿ya llegamos?

El topo asintió con la cabeza, bajaron de autobús y fueron a donde sería su nuevo hogar. Una pequeña casita en los alrededores del pueblo

-¿Qué te parece Chris?

-¡deja de llamarme Chris carajo!

De vez en cuando peleaban solo para divertirse y el apodo que no le agradaba a Mole era el método favorito de Gregory para hacerlo exasperar.

Tocaron a la puerta, el inglés fue quien abrió. Se encontró con dos chicos de su edad, uno lo recordaba, pero el otro no

-¿Gregory?- exclamó el otro inglés- no sabía que tú eres el nuevo vecino

-Pip, ¿tu vives al lado?

-así es, al parecer yo y Damien seremos sus nuevos vecinos

-¿recuerdan a Topo? El también vivirá aquí

-creo que nos llevaremos muy bien

Gregory sonrió y asintió con la cabeza…

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal me quedó. Había pensado en otro al principio, lo escribi todo y pensaba subirlo pero creo que este me quedo mejor y esta más apegado a la pelicula, si quieren que suba el primero que había hecho me avisan.<strong>

**Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias dejen reviews **

**El siguiente que haga será un Dip **

**Adios...**


End file.
